Category talk:Table
Table's Quality How does the table's quality work? I crafted one with 6 q20 boards and 4 q10 blocks and its default hunger modifier is 98%. Sitting in a chair with the same materials, the modifier is 96.2%. My carpentry skill was 15 at the time. I gave the same materials to my friend and his table's modifier was 100%, 98% with the chair. I built a new table and chair, but they were the same. However, his table became like my first one somehow. :I'll just make this useless comment that I'm interested in this as well, does the quality of the table have any influence at all? --Deadguy60 (talk) 03:22, 1 September 2013 (EDT) Category Table as a container? I'm considering adding this to Category:Containers as it is decent and considerably cheap container for food items. I'm unsure if how it decays has changed but I think it won't decay on any claimed tile. --Deadguy60 (talk) 02:47, 1 September 2013 (EDT) :Mmm, I'm not sure about this. In general its a container by the rule that "It can contain multiple and different items at the same time". It fails the rule that "its not limited in what it can contain". --.MvGulik. 06:42, 1 September 2013 (EDT) :"This category is used to list all structures which have the primary purpose of storing objects." I doubt table qualifies --Rook (talk) 09:04, 1 September 2013 (EDT) ::Didn't read the description about the category like I should have, sorry about that, it still has use a container object as food is a large category. --Deadguy60 (talk) 15:53, 1 September 2013 (EDT) :::Nobody is disputing that it can be put to good use as alternative food storage or sorting tool (But that on its own has a low value in whether or not to add it to the container category). One thing though in relation to using a table as alternative food storing/sorting tool. You do need to use a chair with tables when you like to be able to transfer items from a table with + . --.MvGulik. 20:44, 1 September 2013 (EDT) ::::I understand why this object does not belong to the Containers category. Also, you don't need to chair to transfer stuff to and from the table, I think it has something to do with which "inventory window" you opened up last. --Deadguy60 (talk) 22:03, 1 September 2013 (EDT) 1) Oops. RightMouseClick should have been LeftMouseClick (changed). 2) Deadguy60. Test it and you will see that I'm correct in what I wrote, But you have to take note of the details. (including the unspecified detail that there is no mouse-wheel item transfer feature in the default/vanilla client. Not that I consider the default/vanilla client a real playable client. But its still is the base client.) ... Renaming this section from "Use as a container" to "Category Table as a container?". Your of course free to write some "using tables as alternative container" section in Talk. For the main page it needs to be concise, so a think a link to a more worked out text seems best at the moment. --.MvGulik. 06:22, 2 September 2013 (EDT) :Perhaps there are some bits of info that I have contributed other than on this page that are probably only features in custom clients. Reading is a hassle.--Deadguy60 (talk) 21:31, 6 September 2013 (EDT) Duplicate Table Items Moved from main: *If You put 2 items of same type (for example 2 wooden cups) only the lower QL one matters, the one with higher QL is ignored. Gui wise the last dropped item is used, and the other duplicate item is ignored. --.MvGulik. 11:21, 8 September 2013 (EDT)